A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)
A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) '''was sung by Harmony Manchester and Eric Brennan with The Melody-Makers in the eighth episode of the series, Retro, as The Melody-Makers' second submission for the 2014 Southern California Sectional Championships. Lyrics '''Harmony: I ain’t got time for you baby, either you’re mine or you’re not Make up your mind sweet baby, right here, right now’s all we got Harmony and The Melody-Makers: A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got Harmony: Islands, diamonds, trips around the world Don’t mean a thing if I ain’t your girl Harmony and The Melody-Makers: A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got Harmony and The Melody-Makers: A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got Eric: All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got Glad that you made it, look around You don’t see one person sitting down They got drinks in their hands and the room’s a bust At the end of the night maybe you’ll find love Fake chit chat ’bout the things they got And my stout reputation keeping it hot girl At the party of the year I’m a master plan If you make me realize I’m your man Harmony: If the people get loud, Underneath the moonlight Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi, Hold it while I take this pic Speak easy, Rocking the fellas I’m breezy Hope you can keep up boys, 'Cause believe me, I’m the bee's knees Harmony with The Melody-Makers: It don’t mean a thing if I give you my heart If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh It don’t mean a thing if I ain’t in your eyes Papa that ain’t gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh It don’t mean a thing if I give you my heart If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh It don’t mean a thing if I ain’t in your eyes Papa that ain’t gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh Eric: Just one night’s all we got Just one night’s all we got Just one night’s all we got Just one night’s all we got Harmony: What do you think Oceanside? Are you ready? Harmony and The Melody-Makers: A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got Harmony: A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got Category:Songs by Eric Category:Songs by Harmony Category:Songs by The Melody-Makers